Adventures and Tails
by cup-of-sleuth
Summary: A collection of short Fairy Tail drabbles and fics. Rating, characters, and pairings may change depending on the content of each fic.
1. That Wasn't His room

**A/N: This is a compilation of all the fics and drabbles I've written for Fairy Tail that are under 2,000 words, most of them are from requests on Tumblr. Currently they are all Gajevy (people discovered I could write cute Gajevy fics and they wanted more and more) but hopefully I'll have more variety in the future!**

 _ **Prompt from mrs-dragonfoxfull on Tumblr: "I totally didn't know you were stupid enough to walk into the room naked, while I was changing"**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

 _That Wasn't His Room_

* * *

Levy walked into her room, one towel twisted around her head like a turban and another wrapped tightly around her torso so it didn't fall down. She had to admit, while being a council member was taxing, at least she could look forward to a spa like bath at the end of the day. They had so many oils and bath salts and colorful bubbles it was like bathing in a dream! It left her skin feeling silky smooth despite all of the dirty work she often had to do. She sat in front of her vanity, unwrapping her hair to let the damp blue strands fall around her shoulders. She'd worry about brushing it later, right now she actually liked the way it looked, a little messy and wild. She wondered if he might like it like this too…

She blushed and shook her head. No! Gajeel wasn't just a fellow mage in Fairy Tail anymore, they were council members, and different things were expected of them now. Certainly there was no way anything could happen between them so long as they worked for the council. And there was no telling if and when Fairy Tail would be reborn. She sighed, frowning at her reflection. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail so that it was mostly out of her face.

She stood up and walked to her wardrobe. She recalled her home back in Fairy Hills. It didn't look anything like the room she was in now. In fact it was often hard for her to find any of her personal items besides books. Here she still had books everywhere, but her room wasn't a personal library. The council had one of those themselves that she spent her spare time in. She retrieved her pajamas and panties. Wearing a bra to bed was ridiculous, especially when you had very little to put in a bra in the first place… She pouted before removing her towel.

Panties were first, they were light orange with a little black cat print all over them. She stepped into them–more like hopped–nearly falling over onto her bed in the process. It was late and her coordination was a little off. She could probably forego underwear all together but she was still wearing shorts to bed and just shorts felt awkward. Not to mention she'd still have to do the hopping. Once she'd gotten her panties pulled up she grabbed her sleep shirt. It was still covering her face when she heard her bedroom door open.

"Hey Lily the towels are all missing in the-" Levy froze when she heard that familiar rough voice. "Bath… room…" His voice trailed off, obviously realizing this wasn't his room. She was so very thankful her back was to the door as she tugged down her shirt. He shouldn't have seen anything he wasn't supposed to see.

"G-Gajeel what on Earthland are you doing in-" She made a high pitched squeak as she turned around and covered her eyes. He was not wearing any clothes oh god he was not wearing clothes. Red alert. Mayday. Ovaries exploding.

At least she didn't have to leave anything to her imagination anymore.

Oh god no that was the wrong thing to think! "A-and where are your clothes!? F-for goodness sake you shouldn't walk around here naked!"

He coughed and cleared his throat. She couldn't see him but the sudden nervous tone in his voice gave away that he might be blushing. "W-well shit don't get so angry! I thought this was mine and Lily's room! I-I didn't realize…"

"How could you forget which room was yours!? Honestly Gajeel this isn't… th-this is not proper!" She tried to peak through her fingers. Oh no, bad idea. Or good idea. No! Bad idea! Very, very bad! She had seen though that he was barely making an attempt not to stare at her. Animal…

"Look, it was an accident! I'll fuckin' go!" She heard him turn around to leave, the door opening. And then he said one last thing, the smirk so deadly obvious in his voice. "Cute underwear, shrimp." Then the door closed behind him. Leaving a very flustered and embarrassed script mage behind.

And that was the story of how Levy McGarden died.


	2. Baby it's Cold Outside

_**Prompt from pippinsqueaks on Tumblr: "Look I don't care if you think you don't feel the cold, it's super freezing on this mountain, get in the tent and keep me warm"**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

 _Baby It's Cold Outside_

* * *

Usually her council uniform was hot and stuffy–with all of the layers that covered every inch of her body except her face and hands–but at that very moment she wished she'd brought more than just a simple fur lined coat to keep her warm. Currently she and Gajeel were in a mission scouting out a dark guild that was reported to have set up base on top of a mountain, she was beginning to wonder if it was this mountain though, as she wasn't sure any life could live in these freezing temperatures for long.

Or maybe if they had an iron will they could. She glared at the back of the councilman before her. He hadn't even put his arms through the sleeves of his jacket! He just wore it like he normally did draped over his shoulders, although he had to hold onto it so that it didn't blow away in the wind but his arms were completely exposed to the elements! And he wasn't even shivering. She pouted, pulling the hood of her coat over her head in hopes her ears wouldn't turn to ice.

"I can hear your teeth chattering all the way up here, shrimp! You cold or something? Gihi!" He chuckled. She wanted to punch him.

"I think we should make camp! It's starting to get late and there's no telling when we'll find their headquarters." Actually, she just wanted out of this wind and cold. Not that a tent would do much good but a sleeping bag would, and she knew Gajeel was always warm. Ironic considering he was supposed to be an iron dragon slayer, and metal is usually cold. Hopefully she could get away with snuggling up to him. For survival purposes!

"Gah, fine, where's the tent I'll set it up myself." He didn't seem to happy about it but he hadn't argued with her. He probably thought he could keep marching on into the night.

Several curse words later he finally got the tent up and tied down so it wouldn't blow away… again. They set their backpacks inside and Levy unrolled their sleeping bags. "All set up in here!"

"Yeah, yeah, I think I'm gonna go see what's over that ridge, I've got a feelin' they're just over there!"

She sighed, of course. "Really Gajeel just come inside and rest for a little bit. We'll head out in the morning."

"You rest up, shrimp, I got this!" He started to march off and leave her in the tent alone. She groaned, at least inside the tent the wind wasn't hitting her but she was still freezing to death.

"I don't care if your skin of steel can't feel the cold I'm going to turn into a ice pop any minute now! Could you at least come back to keep me warm!?" In the cold air it wasn't hard to tell that the warmth in her cheeks was blush. He turned around and looked at her, surprised and maybe embarrassed.

He cleared his throat. "It's iron not steel."

"I don't care I'm cold!" She huffed and went back into the tent. Fine she'd just curl up inside her sleeping bag and hope it got warm. She wondered how anyone could stand this cold. Sure she could imagine Natsu being fine, he was practically made of fire. She'd at least expected Gajeel to be a little cold since it's not like his magic was supposed to be hot. But maybe he was just resilient to the elements. She sighed, shivering inside her sleeping bag.

She'd been too caught up in her thoughts to hear Gajeel come into the tent. It wasn't until Levy felt someone start to crawl into her sleeping bag with her that she recognized his presence.

"G-Gajeel what are you doing..!?" She blushed, her sleeping bag was barely big enough to fit both of them, so was now tightly pressed up against his warm body. Really she wasn't complaining she was just confused.

"It's warmer if we share one…" He muttered, when she continued to stare at him in disbelief he barked, "Well you're the one who said you were cold!"

She smiled, giggling a little bit. "I did.. Thank you Gajeel."

"Yeah, yeah… don't mention it." He grumbled. She laid so that her back was against his chest. She tried not to think of it as spooning, even though that's exactly what it was. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and it gave her chills, she shivered a little bit because of it. Gajeel must have thought she was shaking from the cold, because soon his arm was wrapped around her waist. "…is that better..?"

She was speechless, flustered and happier than she could believe. "Y-yes…" she cleared her throat, "That's perfect…" She closed her eyes, smiling.

He was quiet after that, she assumed he must have fallen asleep by how still he was and how steady his breathing had become. She wasn't sure she wanted to fall asleep considering this moment was absolutely perfect, but the warmth and his steady breaths were lulling her to sleep.

"Good night, Levy.." she heard him mutter, so he wasn't asleep. He must have assumed she was though, because she felt him kiss the top of her head. That was it, if she died she could die happy. She couldn't keep her mouth shut though, and quietly responded.

"Sweet dreams, Gajeel…"


	3. Braid My Hair!

**_Anonymous on Tumblr: "I really really REALLY enjoy your Gajevy writing and I was just wondering if you could write a little fic where Levy plays with his hair, like does it in weird braids and stuff. I've always loved that headcannon and I think you'd make a great fic with it. So... Pretty please?"_**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

 _Braid My Hair!_

* * *

"How do you manage all of that hair, Captain? Surely it must get in the way."

"I've never had a problem with it before!" Gajeel barked at his subordinate and the man held up his hands in defense, shaking a little. Serves him right for interrupting him during dinner.

"O-of course not, sir! I-I was just curious is all..." The man started to back off, "Y-you've never tried cutting it before..?"

"Why should I have to? What's your concern with my hair anyways?" The dragon slayer crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the smaller man.

"N-nothing..! I swear I was just-"

"Miss Levy!" A few of the other men stood up when a familiar blue haired woman walked into the hall. The man who'd been cowering before Gajeel appeared relieved.

She walked into the room, a bright smile on her face. "Good evening, gentlemen." She headed straight for the table where Gajeel sat. "Mind if I sit with you, Gajeel?"

"I can't exactly tell you no, shrimp." He stared down at his bowl. He heard the bench across from him creak as she took a seat. The other council man smiled widely at her.

"Miss Levy it's an honor!"

"Eheheh, really you're all so sweet. But I was just sitting down to rest for a moment." She held up her hands. Gajeel glanced up from his bowl, he wasn't eating... just stirring his spoon.

"Of course! C-can I get you anything, maybe a bowl of stew?"

"No that won't be necessary! I ate a little something not too long ago. But thank you for the offer." She giggled nervously. Gajeel shot a look to the man, who saw it and immediately seemed afraid once more. Good. That was how Gajeel wanted it. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Gajeel huffed.

She pouted a little until the council man spoke up again. "His hair. Er... more specifically about how it might get in his way."

"Oh? That is a good question. How do you keep it from getting in your way, Gajeel. I've always wondered that."

"It does what I want it to that's how." He couldn't exactly glare at her like he had the man. Well he probably could, but he didn't want to. Not only that she didn't seemed phased by it.

"Well it's always such a tangled mess maybe it just stays like that." She giggled, the council man laughed a little too. Gajeel just huffed again.

"M-maybe you could do something with it Miss Levy... Surely you must be good with styling hair. Yours always looks so good!"

"What? Oh no! My hair is a mess! I just tie it back out of my face... I'm not good with that sort of thing..." Her hair looks good no matter what she does with it. Gajeel thought, smirking to himself.

"Really!? I would never have guessed!"

Gajeel groaned and stood up, "I'm done with talking about people's hair. Gonna go take a bath." He started to walk out of the hall. He could just sense Levy's pout as he walked out of the hall. He didn't exactly like the idea of leaving her to deal with those ravenous council men alone. But he also didn't want to hear another man fawn over her. It annoyed him to no end. He would have snatched her up to come with him but he had to learn how to show a little more restraint in front of the other council members... most of the time at least.

He walked all the way to the showers, probably stomping his feet hard enough for the building to shake. He undressed in a haste, turning on the water and- shit that was cold!

He had turned on the wrong nob and was being showered with icy water. Normally it wouldn't bother him that bad, but he'd been startled out of his thoughts. It probably wasn't a bad thing he'd turned on the cold water. He turned on the hot water instead.

As the water ran over him his thoughts managed to slide right back to the conversation about his hair. It actually wasn't tangled and messy, he took very good care of it believe it or not, and Levy probably could do a few things with it. He wondered, what would that feel like? Levy playing with his hair, running her small fingers through it. Laughing when he complained about her taking up his time...

"Dammit." He groaned, shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist. He headed towards her room, not even knocking, just opening the door and barging in. Sure enough she was already there at her desk. She must have heard the door open because she started to turn around.

"Could you please knock next ti-" She stopped when she caught sight of him, her cheeks turning bright red. "G-Gajeel where are you clothes!?"

"I left 'em in the bathroom." He shrugged it off as if it were nothing. He was wearing a towel after all!

"Y-you should at least p-put something more on!" She averted her gaze. He ignored her and grabbed the seat from her vanity, dragging it over to her desk and sitting down with his back to her. She was quiet for a moment before speaking up, "Gajeel... what are you doing..?"

"...Braid my hair." He mumbled.

The disbelief in her voice was obvious. "W-what..?"

"Just do it, shrimp."

There was a pause before she broke into laughter. "I-is this about earlier with the council man?" She giggled more and he turned around to look at her. "It is isn't it? Gajeel you don't have to do anything with your hair if you don't want to. And if you're actually serious you could say please."

His face got a little hot from embarrassment, he turned his head. "...Please..."

"You... really want me to..?" She blinked, then smiled, "Alright, I'll give it my best shot. I've only ever braided Lu's hair before. Let me grab my brush."

She stood and he watched her walk over to her vanity, grabbing hair ties and a brush, coming back to sit behind him. "Alright, now sit still."

That was the last thing he could do once she told him to. He kept shifting in place as she ran the brush through his hair. Why did he feel so nervous all of a sudden as her fingers ran through his hair to grab the strands to braid. He heard her huff in annoyance. He wasn't sure if it was at his continued movements or if she was having trouble braiding his hair. He felt a small tug here and there as she pulled. It didn't hurt, he'd had worse pull on his head before. "C-crap... that doesn't look right..." He heard her mutter but he didn't say anything. In fact the longer she spent on his hair the more relaxed he felt. He could get used to this.

Finally after a few hours she braided all she could, "I-I'm sorry Gajeel my fingers are starting to get tired." She sounded nervous. He wondered how his hair looked. "You can use my vanity mirror if you want to-"

He was already standing and walking towards it, almost forgetting about the towel around his waist and catching it before it fell to the ground. He stood and stared at his reflection. There were small braids here and there, some of them were misshapen or tangled. He could tell the ones she did last apart from the ones she started with, as she got a little better with handling his hair. Still his hair was riddled with small braids here and there. Any other person would probably get angry. Maybe he would if it was anyone other than Levy who'd done it.

"I-is it alright..?" She questioned, looking up at him from her seat at her desk.

"It's good. You should get some rest, shrimp. I'm going to bed." he started to walk towards the door.

"Wait don't you want me to take the braids out first!?" But he ignored her, walking straight out the door.

The next morning the council members all stared as Gajeel walked through the hall, all too afraid to say anything. The one who'd been asking about Gajeel's hair the night before didn't avert his eyes fast enough when the dragon slayer stopped him.

"Something wrong with how I look?"

"N-not at all, sir!"

"Levy did my hair like you suggested, looks good doesn't it?"

"Of course!"

"You bet your ass it does. Now go do some real work and quit bothering her and me."

"Yes sir!"

He walked into the dining hall and spotted Levy sitting alone. As he walked up she nearly spit out her cereal.

"Gajeel!?"

"What's with that look?"

She stared at him, wide eyed for a good long moment before she giggled. "Come to my room after breakfast I'm going to fix your hair."


End file.
